Keeping Promises
by Lock Ness Monster13
Summary: With Abe being king and Rose being Princess, more problems start to arise. The council wants proof that she is a Dhampir and the only way to get that is to be restored fully from being Strigoi. Will they achieve it? Sequel to Spirit Saved Us.
1. Chapter 1: Dangerous Parking Lots

_**Keeping Promises**_

Chapter One: Dangerous Parking Lots

Dimitri's POV

"Where is she?" Rose growled. "I'm tired of playing this game!" I stood back, watching as the love of my life threatened the Strigoi. She had him pinned against the wall, using only about half her strength. Her red eyes glinted with hate.

It had been two months since we had left court, and two months that we had both been learning how to control our Strigoi half. We could now completely become Strigoi- but still have control- at any point in time. But getting back into our Dhampir forms, well, that was another story entirely.

"She…" Rose shoved her arm into his throat. It didn't affect his breathing, but it sure did hurt. "Paris!"

"Now, the other Strigoi over there-" She pointed to the decapitated body slouched in the corner, "Told us that she was in the country. Don't lie to me."

"It's a small town… about an hour from here! She's by a lake- blue house." With that, Rose's eyes shined with hate and rage. She grabbed the Strigoi's, and with a sickening tear, ripped it off. The mangled and bloody body fell to the ground, while Rose chucked the decapitated head in the corner. When I saw her start to shake, I knew that I had to calm her down before something bad happened. I went up and roughly grabbed her shoulders, to turn her gaze towards me. Her head snapped around, and her eyes bore into mine.

"Roza, calm down. It's not you." She nodded, and with her gaze fixed on mine, her red eyes melted in to the brown ones I loved. She sighed, and leaned into me.

"That sure does take a lot out of me." She stood up straight again. "But at least we have some sort of area to look in." We walked out of the tattoo parlor in the middle of the boorish town, and straight to our car. Rose made a quick phone call to the alchemists and then we set off towards Paris, Kentucky.

Rose's POV

The sun was in the middle of the blue sky, when we arrived at the quaint blue house next to the sparkling clear lake. Her love of flowers seemed to turn on her, as we knew exactly which house was hers because of the overflow of orchids in the front. And, as Dimitri pointed out, black- out curtains hung from every window, blocking the suns deadly rays out of her house, allowing her access to the upper levels of the house during day.

Instead of taking that long way around, we just decided to bust down the front door. With our combined strength, one Strigoi would be no problem for us. We kicked the door down together, and stormed in. Sonya Karp jumped from her sitting position on the couch and stared at us. We only looked like two dhampirs in her eyes, so she lunged for Dimitri first, thinking him the biggest threat. If I hadn't been in the middle of a fight, I would have thought that an insult.

I quickly went it to action grabbing Sonya's arm and swinging her around away from Dimitri. She wasn't expecting that type of strength from me, so I was easily able to throw her across the room. I jumped on top of her on the ground, trying to pin her. I got her on her stomach and held her hands over her head, but her legs were still thrashing wildly.

"Get the rings!" I yelled to Dimitri. I saw him pull them out of his pocket and quickly come over to shove them on our opponent's fingers. First, they had no real affect, but after he put the fourth one on her, she seemed to calm down. She was still Strigoi, but a little bit of her Moroi mind set came back. She stopped struggling all together, and I slowly got off of her. She slowly rolled over on to her back and looked up at each of us. She didn't recognize Dimitri because she had been taken away before he had gone to the academy, but her eyes widened when she saw me. I gently smiled down at her, and she just gaped up at me. I put my hand down to help her up, and she hesitantly put her hand in mine. I lifted her up and she stared at me.

But then, she started sobbing. Strigoi couldn't cry, but the noises coming from her throat were definitely sobs. "I didn't want to become a Strigoi!" Despite my effort of pulling her off the ground, she just collapsed back down. Dimitri and I looked at each other. I understood what she felt, but Dimitri understood much more than me. He pulled her up, and set her on the couch. She leaned into him, and he offered her support and strength to overcome this.

I walked into the kitchen, preparing to fix myself something to eat. I opened the cupboards to be meant with bare shelves and cobwebs. I shook my head and sighed at my own stupidity. Of course there was no food here- this was a Strigoi's house for god's sake. I walked back into the living room. "Dimitri?" He looked up at me from comforting Sonya, "I'm going to go to the store. I'm starving." He chuckled and threw me the keys. I grinned and headed out.

Sonya lived on the outskirts of the already small town, meaning the sun was almost ready to set when I walked through the doors of the market. I shopped around for a little while, getting some junk food for me, some healthy stuff for Dimitri, with some coffee for the both of us. I grabbed some extra random items for Sonya too. The sleek black credit card Abe had given me slid easily out of my pocket and into the cashier's hand. I walked back out into the dark night, and put all the groceries in the trunk of the car. I closed it and started the small three step walk to the car door. I was about to reach for the handle when someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Remove the hand or I'll rip it off." I said in an eerily cheerful voice.

"Oh, don't be shy darlin'," A man said in a southern accent, "I just want to have some fun." He twisted me and shoved me so me so my back was pressed up against the car and he was pressed against me. "I saw you in the store and I just couldn't help myself." He said, bringing his mouth down to mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I said, unmoving.

"Of course I do. And I know you want to too." He placed his hands a tad bit too low for my liking. I grabbed his wrists and twisted. I kicked his legs out from under him, and he fell to the ground.

"I'll ask you again," I growled, "Are you _sure_you want to do this?"

"Yes." His arm made contact with the side of my head. He was on top of me for a moment until I flipped him over and put my hand across his neck. I squeezed and he fell limp a second later. I sighed and clambered off of him. I grabbed his legs and drug him underneath a nearby bush. I left him there and got in the car, driving back to Sonya's house. The side of my head hurt slightly, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I opened the door to Sonya's house, and carried the bags into the kitchen. Setting them down, I started to put things away. I heard Dimitri come down the stairs to greet me. He grinned, but this smile faltered when he saw me. "Rose- What happened?" He rushed over to me and put his hand on my head where the man hit me. I hissed in pain and grabbed his hand. A couple of his fingers had small splashed of blood on them.

"That asshole! He made me bleed!" I grabbed a dish towel and pressed it against my head. Dimitri grabbed another towel and got it wet. He dabbed my head, and I groaned.

"Rose, who did this to you?" Dimitri asked, worry and hate coming through his voice.

"This idiot in the parking lot. Human. Trying to… you know." I said, closing my eyes out of pain.

"What did you do?" He asked, taking me in his arms.

"Choked him and dumped him behind a bush." I hugged him. "Are you proud?"

He leaned down to my height and pressed his soft lips to mine. I gladly pressed closer to his body, loving the warm feeling her brought to me. I started to argue when he pulled away, but was silenced when his hot breath brushed against my ear. I pressed in to embrace harder, only to have his whisper in my ear. "Oh so very proud."

**So there is chapter one of Keeping Promises. I hoped you guys liked it! Make sure to review! Dpower, thank you for giving me pointers for this first chapter, and I will apply your advice to all chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2: Crime Lord

Chapter Two: Crime Lord

Rose's POV

"So how is Sonya?" I asked, stepping off the last stair, Dimitri close behind. We had gone to bed after I came home last night, and made sure to rise with the sun. Sonya had retreated into her bedroom early yesterday to 'wallow in her sorrows'.

We walked into the fully stocked kitchen. "She-"

"I'm fine, thank you very much." I jumped when she spoke from the living room doorway.

"Holy crap! I thought I was stealthy!" I exclaimed, trying to pry my grip from the stake my hand immediately flew to.

"Rose, I was stealthy as a Moroi. I'm pretty sure you remember that." She said matter-of-factly, stalking in to the small kitchen.

"Point taken." I shrugged.

"Dimitri right?" Sonya asked, pointing to Dimitri.

"Yes, and you are Sonya Karp." He answered.

"What do you two want?" Strigoi Sonya was definitely not one for pleasantries.

"Well-" I closed my eyes and focused on becoming my Strigoi self. When she gasped, I knew I had gotten it right. I opened my eyes to see Sonya slack jawed and Dimitri smiling. "As you can see, I am not a Dhampir anymore. Or a Moroi, Or a Strigoi."

"Then what the hell are you?" Sonya asked, studying my features intently.

I looked at Dimitri. "Huh. Hadn't really thought about it. We're just not normal."

"Roza, you were never normal."Dimitri chuckled.

"And what does this have to do with me?" She asked, her same I'm-a-Strigoi-who-doesn't- care look on.

"You were a spirit user when you turned." She stopped studying her feet, and her eyes shifted to me. I smiled, knowing I had her now. "I know you can't touch your magic now because, well," I waved my hand at her apparent Strigoi features. Her gaze narrowed. "But we needed to know if you knew any still sane and not dead spirit users."

"And why should I tell you?"

A deadly smile slid on to my face, and my voice turned cold. "Just because you are a Strigoi, doesn't make you the strongest. I could rip your head off before you had a chance to move." I caught her off guard with my sudden hostility and she took a step back.

"So," Dimitri started, "Are you going to tell us?"

**VA**

"That is going to make my life just that much harder." I stated, getting up from the living room couch to start pacing.

"Not going to happen. We are not doing something like that!" Dimitri told me.

I stopped pacing and whipped towards him. "Dimitri, it's our only solution! It's not like Sonya can bring us back!" He was at a loss for words.

"But I am going with you right?" Sonya asked from the armchair that she was sitting in.

"NO!" Dimitri and I turned and yelled at the same time.

She flopped back into the chair, a disgruntled look on her face. "I would be more assistance there than I am here." She mumbled.

"We can't take on that many guardians that will want to kill us." Dimitri started the argument again.

"Yah, well we can't take on that many politicians that want to know if I can be trusted." I said back, "I'd rather face the guardians."

"We have to find some other way. I refuse to break one of the most dangerous Moroi out of prison- a highly guarded prison none the less- just so the council will be placated!"

"Placated or not, I need to be on that council so I can bring peace to this twisted world." I said calmly, hoping to make him see reason.

"Can I please go with?" Sonya asked from her arm chair again.

We both turned toward her."NO!"

"Humph." She crossed her arms like a rebellious teen.

"We're not doing it!" Dimitri said, standing up and walking to me so he towered over my head.

"Yes we are." I said back, in a cold harsh tone. At this point we were both matched in strength, so it would be a pointless fight.

"No." He growled.

"Yes." I retorted.

We stared at each other. But before we could argue further, Dimitri grabbed me around the waist and pulled me up to him so our lips could meet. "Cheater," I stated as we broke apart, foreheads still resting peacefully together.

"It's your fault." He told me softly.

"How is this, my fault?" I asked, a trace of a smile in my low voice.

"You're too beautiful for your own good."

Sonya interrupted our pleasant moment. "Rose, this just seems wrong. I am your old teacher and watching you make-out with a man who is –what, five years your senior- is not what I would like to be doing right now." I laughed softly and Dimitri chuckled as he set me back on my feet.

I swear I heard Dimitri mutter, "seven" but I'm not really sure.

"Sorry, _Ms. Karp. _I swear I'll never do it again." I said in my best impression of a little school girl.

"I didn't say that I was your teacher. Just a previous one that did not want to witness you two tearing each other's clothes off."

Dimitri looked scandalized. He never did talk about his love life, and what he just did- in front of a person no less- was horrific. I laughed at him. "Now whose fault is it?"

**VA**

"Abe… I know that you are king now and this goes against everything that you stand for…" I kept trying to separate business from family, but I just couldn't help what came out of my mouth next. "But will you do it for your daughter who loves her daddy very much?" I think he even _heard_ the puppy dog eyes drifting through the phone. Dimitri just stood in front of me in Sonya's garden, with a smile on his face, shaking his head.

Abe sighed over the cell phone that I held to my ear. He had caved, just as I suspected. I repressed the giggle that was close to escaping my lips. I so had him wrapped around my pinky. I winked at Dimitri, thinking I had him on my other pinky finger.

"Alright," Abe said, "But this can't be connected to me. And this will never happen again."

"_Riiiiight,_" I rolled my eyes._ "_Keep tellin' yourself that Old Man. Once a Mafia Crime Lord always a Mafia Crime Lord."

"I wasn't a Crime Lord!" He told me sternly through the phone.

"What were you if not acutely involved in the underworld of drugs and weapons?" I asked him.

He scoffed. "_I _was more like a King."

"Can you say 'conceited'?"

"Conce-" he stopped abruptly. "Nope. Sorry to disappoint."

"Ugh. Useless." I chuckled. "So are you going to get everything for me or not?"

"Of course I will. If I was anything I was honest." I was about to say something like how honesty really didn't run in the family, but I heard the beep of the dial tone before I could.

I sighed, closed the phone, and slipped it in my pocket. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss in the middle of all the blooming flowers.

"So is he going to get it?" Dimitri asked when he pulled away.

"Yes." I pulled out of his embrace and looked him in the eyes. "We will have every single once of information on Viktor Dashkov and brother by the end of tomorrow."

**Alright, there it is! I am sorry for the long wait. I hoped that you guys enjoyed it and thank you so much for all of the reviews for the last chapter. I just started costuming a play, so I cannot guarantee an update once a day, or every other day, but you will at least get one once a week. I don't care if one of my actors has to go on naked- I will get this story up!**


	3. Chapter 3: Emergency Rooms

**Okay, so first, I am SO sorry that it has been over a week that I have last posted. Although, I wasn't that encouraged to write seeing that I only got two reviews for the last chapter. Second, FF was being mean and wouldn't let me post anything for like 3 days! But none the less, here's the nest one. Enjoy **

Chapter Three: Emergency Rooms

Rose's POV

_Four days later._

"Ouch! Shit!" I fell over the bob wire fence of on to the graveled ground. I heard Dimitri chuckle from above me.

"Some ninja you are." He said as he gracefully landed beside me.

"Yes, Rosemarie, bad form." Viktor said, struggling to get up the fence.

"Don't talk to me." I said. He swung over the bob wire like it was nothing.

"Help me down?" He asked. Dimitri went to help him, but I stepped forward first and stabled his legs. He started to climb down, but before he could go any further, I let go and he toppled onto the gravel at my feet.

I leaned down pretending to help him up. "If it wasn't that I needed you, that fall would have led to your neck being broken." I straightened up and he lifted himself off the ground with a frightened expression. One I had never seen on Viktor before.

We still looked like Dhampirs to everyone, so I was almost surprised at how scared he was just by my cold voice alone.

I turned to look at the huge prison that we had just artfully broken a maximum security prisoner out of. With only knocking out four guards. I was slightly disappointed that we hadn't run into a fight, but regretted that when I reminded myself that they are my people who I had sworn to protect.

The alarm started to go off. At least we had gotten out of there.

Dimitri grabbed Viktor and hoisted him on to his back, piggy back style. We both looked at each other, our pale skin and red eyes coming into place, and took off into the forest. One of the great things about our Strigoi side- speed.

About 20 minutes later, we slowed when we got to a small clearing. Dimitri dropped Viktor onto the ground. He scrambled away from Dimitri's feet and I laughed at his face when he sat there, frozen in terror looking at Dimitri and I's features.

He gulped. "Wha-what-"

"Strigoi. What the hell does it look like?" I said. Dimitri chuckled from beside me. We both shook of our Strigoi appearances and turned back to our usual self's. "Oh look, now we're Dhampir's again… we're just awesome like that." He stared at us, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen someone scared into silence before. This is a first." I commented to Dimitri.

"You have to scared someone silent. That Strigoi yesterday almost fainted in fear." Dimitri said back.

"Ah, point taken." I turned back to Viktor.

"Now, to get down to business." I crouched in front of him, grabbing his hand, my eyes traveling over his fingers and then up to his horrified eyes. "If you don't tell us everything we want to know, I might just have to break every single one of your fingers." My hand traveled up to his arm, "Then your arm bones." Up to his shoulder, "Then your shoulder." Finally, my hand rested around his contracting neck. "And then- well, you know what I'll do here." I squeezed a little and he gulped. I almost laughed about how easy this was. After a second, he nodded. "Good." I stood back up, and walked over to Dimitri. "Do you want to question him? Or shall I?"

He put on an evil mask. "I know how much you love torturing our enemies…" His eyes slowly traveled to Viktor. If his eyes could have popped out of his head, they would have. "But I haven't done it in a while so I guess I'll take this one."

I leaned into his body, my mouth close to his ear. "It hot when you pretend to be bad." A small smile crept to his face, only I could just barely see. I stepped back, and Dimitri stepped forward towards a mortified Viktor.

One hour later

"_Las Vegas? _ Not really a hiding place for an all powerful spirit user…" I said, staring a bloody Viktor. For a Moroi, he sure did have a tolerance for pain.

"Rosemarie, can I go to a hospital now?" Viktor asked from his current position sprawled out on the ground.

"Let me think about it… no."

Dimitri bent down and started to examine his wounds. "Only a few broken fingers and one broken rib. Most of the blood is from his broken nose."

Viktor turned to him, a terrified look on his face. "_Most?_"

Dimitri stood up, and looked down at the deceitful man smugly. "Yes, most. The rest is from your leg wound."

As if noticing the pain in his leg for the first time, Viktor's head slowly turned toward his mutilated leg. He looked at it, gasped and fell back into the dead grass in the field.

"So much tolerance for pain, no stomach for blood." He calls himself an evil villain. I shook my head.

"Roza, you call him an evil villain. He calls himself a visionary." Dimitri smirked and raised Viktor of the ground.

"Don't they all say that?" I asked.

"Hm. Guess you're right." We started to walk to the small town we were staying in. We had planned all of this, so we both knew what we had to do. We shoved Viktor under a bush close to the edge of the vast forest. I took my pocket knife out of my back pack, and handed it to Dimitri. He sucked in a breath and scraped it up his arm in a jagged pattern. He handed it back to me, and I slipped it back into my back pack.

We both started jogging to the small ER. Our faces covered in fake looks of sheer terror, we burst though the double doors. "Help! My husband fell and cut himself!" I yelled, attracting all the nurses' attention. They flocked around him, and started to take him towards a room. I smiled, glad out plan was working so smoothly. I slipped out of the small waiting area, and towards one of the nurses stations. I clicked the door closed behind me, and started looking around the small, cluttered room. I grabbed gauze, butterfly stitches, some stitching thread, alcohol, a few needles, and some morphine. I quickly shoved everything into my back pack and flung it over my shoulder.

I opened the door slowly, and stepped out.

"Excuse me?" I turned to a male nurse giving me a scrutinizing look. "What were you doing in there?" He asked, pointing to the door I had just slipped out of.

"I was looking for the bathroom." I lied smoothly. He still looked skeptical, so I threw in a man eating smile just for kicks. He smiled dreamily, and nodded.

"Down the hall to the left." He said.

"Thank you very much." I said, pretty disgusted that he was talking to my chest and not my face. I walked away, back towards the waiting area. I walked outside in to the cold night's air and started to look around for Dimitri. My phone started to buzz, and I quickly took it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I said.

"When are you guys going to be back? I'm started to get bored cramped in this dingy hotel room." Sonya's annoyed voice came though the lone.

I sighed and squeezed the bridge of my nose with my fingers. "Sonya, I told you to call only if it was an emergency."

"It is an emergency! I am going to die of boredom!" Obviously, being a Strigoi makes you lose all kinds of respect, and obedience.

"Good bye, Sonya." I flipped the phone shut, despite her rather loud protests.

Dimitri appeared from around the corner a second later, his arm bandaged. I walked towards him, and we both slowly strolled to the forest line.

"Did you get everything?" He asked as he lifted Viktor's motionless body.

"Yah," I pointed to my back pack, "Even a few extra bottle of morphine to knock out Sonya so she won't scream when we kill her." I joked.

"It would let us get to sleep if we drugged her." Dimitri said back, a smiled playing at the corners of his lips.

**Sorry again, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Future Telling Thing

Chapter Four: Future Telling… _Thing_

Abe's POV

They. Broke. Him. Out. Of. Jail. Wait- not jail- _prison._ Jesus. How am I supposed to explain this one to the Moroi and Dhampir population? Rose had a simple answer. "Easy. We'll bring him back and have Lissa wipe his memory so that we will be the hero's." With a giggle, she told me that they were moving, so she had to get off the phone with me. I clicked it shut and sighed, running a hand through my hair.

I was in my room, which was now located in the palace, trying to get some sleep. I stared at the bed that had not been touched since I moved in. My eyes drifted to the large, fluffy couch to its side that was my current bed. Instinctively, my hand went to my coat pocket, and produced a wallet. I opened the black leather, and stared at the picture that was haunting me.

It was taken a week after I had met Janine. We were in Istanbul, touring all the colorful buildings. A passerby had been kind enough to take our picture, and we had each received a copy. Mine had never left my side. Janine had found the picture in my wallet a few months prior, and had produced a picture of her own, identical to mine, except for all the cracked edges. Even though it was a tad bit worn, she had always kept it with her.

"_Abe, if I had been the guardian I am now back then, then I would have stayed with you and we would have raised Rose." She turned form me, to stare out the dark window, "I was scared. I didn't know what to do." I saw a tear run down her cheek, which she hastily wiped away. "If I would have been stronger, our daughter would be _our _daughter and not the academy's. I'm sorry."_

_I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Janine, look where our daughter is today. I mean- she is half Strigoi, dropped out of high school _and –_let's not forget-_ _fell in love with her mentor of seven years her senior- but she is a strong woman and has many other people that love her."_

_She quickly evaded my statement with, "I that your biggest fear for your daughter? That she found the man she loved at 17? Because I was only a year older when I found you…" My heart leapt. She just admitted she loved me._

"_I love you so much, Janine. Always know that." I said, tears starting to fall._

"_I do know that. And remember, no matter how long I live- and even after I die- I will always love you."_

I didn't really take into consideration what she said about 'even after I die' but, I guess I should have, because I didn't know how soon I would lose her.

Rose's POV

"I'm huuuungrrrry." Sonya sang as we entered the hotel room, Viktor thrown over Dimitri's shoulder.

"No, you're annoying." I retorted as Dimitri tossed Viktor on the bed. "You were never this annoying as a teacher…" I grumbled, flopping down on the blankets next to Viktor. I poked him. "What happened?"

"I let the inner child loose." She said dramatically, flinging her arms out.

"Ugh. Why did we say you could come with us?" I asked no one in particular, putting my head in my hands.

Dimitri chuckled. "If I am not mistaken, you said that she may be of use if we need a decoy."

"A decoy? That's all I am to you?" She wiped at her dry eyes. "If I could cry, we would be drowning by now."

"Holy. Mother. Of. God. This has to be a nightmare." I muttered to myself.

Lissa's POV

I stared at myself in the mirror of the wide bathroom._ No_. I looked down at the counter again where that… that… _thing _lay in the dim rays of the late afternoon sun_._ _Oh- Right, yes._

I just looked up at my reflection again. I looked at my jade green eyes in the mirror, and saw pure fear. Fear of the future. Then I thought about what that future carries with it. A streak of hope flashed through those green eyes of mine. I broke out into a smile, and let the tears free. Not tears of sadness, but tears of complete _joy. _My hand clasped around my mouth, which was letting out giggles that filled the whole bathroom. All the while, I stared into my own eyes in the reflection, not seeing me, but seeing the wonderful pictures in my head that I hoped my future would be like.

Christian's POV

I walked into the house, expecting Lissa to run up to me and ask about Rose like she usually did. But not today.

"Lissa?" I called.

All I got in return was a few muffled giggles coming from the bathroom. A quizzical look crossed my face, and I started too walked toward the sound. I opened the bathroom door, and Lissa whipped around to look at me with red, puffy eyes and a smile across my face. But I didn't see any of that. I had eyes only for the pregnancy test on the counter.

Sarah's POV

"Adrian? Are you okay?" I asked him as he was sprawled out on the living room floor, just staring up at the ceiling with a perplexed look.

"The diamonds are moving…" His eyes stayed on the roof, a little glazed over. I looked up and saw diamonds painted on to the ceiling, but they were definitely not moving.

I looked back down to him, and saw what he held in his hand. "Adrian!" I gasped and swooped the bag up from the ground. "Are these what I think they are?" I eyed the bag in my hand and then stared back at him.

"What do you think they are?" He asked, finally turning in my direction, only his head moving.

"_Shrooms?_" I stated, leaning towards him with a condescending look on my face.

"Do you want some? I can share…"

"Couldn't you have smoked pot or just kept drinking? Keep with the small drugs." I flopped on to the couch, trying to hide my smile as he tried- unsuccessfully- to heft himself into a sitting position. "Ugh." I got up, tired of watching him struggle, and lifted him so I could drag his limp body into the bedroom Abe so graciously gave to us. "Sleep it off. We'll talk about this in the morning.

_Next morning._

"Uh, no. You are so not gettin' any. Not after last night." I turned away from his groping hands on the bed, sitting up and stretching. I wandered into the bathroom, leaving a disgruntled Adrian on the bed.

I turned on the shower and quickly turned to brush my teeth. Adrian appeared in the mirror behind me, and started to rub my shoulders.

"I had to do something. The darkness was getting to me from all those spirit rings. It wasn't my fault." He said quietly so I could barely hear him over the running water.

I spit and rinsed. "Oh yah, because the bag of Shrooms just magically appeared in your hand with a murmur from god saying '_eat me_'. I'll believe that when Dhampir's grow fangs." I had meant it as a joke, but Adrian had other plans.

"Rose and Dimitri both have fangs when-"

"Stop! I know! I meant it as a joke! Geeze! How about this, I'll believe that when pigs fly." I turned towards him, and leaned into his chest. He leaned down to slowly kiss me. I pulled back and started to take my pajamas off. "I'm going to take a shower."

His face brightened. "Okay!" He started to take his shirt off.

I laughed and put my hand up to stop him. "Alone. You aren't getting any for the next few days."

He chuckled. "You know you can't resist this." He waved towards his body. "I'll be waiting on the bed." He winked and closed the door behind him.

I sighed and got in the shower, but only Adrian's previous words were running through my head. After just standing in the water for about six minutes, I turned the water off, got out, and ran out the door in to Adrian's awaiting arms.

"Told you you'd give in." He mumbled between kisses.

"Shut up and kiss me." I mumbled in return.

**Haha, the Sarah POV was funny to write! I liked that, I thought I should leave you smiling after the entire depressing Abe's POV. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Change

**Holy crap! Can it be? Is this a new chapter for a story that hasn't been updated in forever! It can't be! But it is **

**Now, when I first published this story, I knew that it was only going to be about 10 chapters, and I intend to keep it like that. So, I will be updating this, and trying to get it completely down by the end of August.**

**I am so very sorry that it has taken this long for me to really get anything done on this story, but in my defense, I have had a lot going on. I am VERY happy to finally be writing this again, and hope you enjoy it at least as much as I did.**

**Change**

Rose's POV

"I don't give a shit what you say!" I yelled and Viktor. "We are not stopping in the middle of Las Vegas. We are going straight to his house, and that's final." I huffed and pressed down on the gas pedal as the light turned green.

Viktor mumbled from the back his apologies and told me where to go. "Turn left here… keep going straight… turn left at the stop sign…" He directed me from the back, and I knew he wouldn't lie to me. I had 'accidently' broken his foot this morning after he decided that he wasn't going to get in the car after we had stopped for some food. He started to make a scene so I stomped on his foot and whispered to him not to scream. He limped back to the car, and slowly slipped in the back seat next to Sonya.

After some time on a small dirt road, he spoke again. "Here." He said, and I looked at what we had arrived at. It was a small, old house that was surrounded by many trees that I am sure would block out any intruders. If there were any out here, that is. We were miles from the city now, and the area was open and clear of any type of population.

"Let me go in first." He said.

"Yah right!" I yelled, "I don't know if you have an escape plan or not, so I am going with you."

He nodded, his usual Viktor smartass-ness held back. "He's jumpy and shy, so be cautious." Viktor said as we walked up the gravel.

I looked around at the luxury he lived in, obviously paid for by Viktor. "You… you really care for him don't you?"

"He's my brother." Viktor said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I nodded, but stopped when we reached the door. Viktor just walked in, and I came in after him. I studied the nicely furnished home. It all seemed in place, but for an all powerful spirit user, who was most likely teetering on crazy, it was to clean.

"Robert?" Viktor called out.

A rustling in the kitchen. "Viktor? Is that you?"

Viktor surged forward, running into the kitchen. I followed him, staying barely visible in the doorway and watched Viktor hug the smaller man who gladly grasped the elder. I smiled, happy to bring these two, who apparently loved each other very much, together.

But, I was in a hurry. Bitch mode- Activated.

"Sorry to break up this wonderful family reunion, but we gotta get this show on the road."

Viktor sighed, but obeyed. "Robert, these people-"

"Shh!" Robert said, staring at me. "You are touched by darkness. You are no stranger to death and destruction. You are strange. A Strigoi- Dhampir hybrid."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I said.

"You seek to be normal again." He stated, stopping right in front of me.

I nodded, bitch bravado gone. "I do. Can you help me?"

"I can. But only you. I am not strong enough to help all three of you."

"What?"

"It will take more than one spirit user to turn your two friends." He said, waving towards the front for the house.

"Why?" I asked, my hopes a little lower.

"It takes much out of a spirit user, especially one that does not know much of what they are doing such as the Dragomir princess." He said.

I licked my lips. "How do you do it?"

"You must be stabbed in the heart with a silver stake."

"It was all a lie then." I said, starting to back away, out of the kitchen.

"No! You don't understand what my brother is saying." Viktor said.

"Why would you say that? You want to see me dead, so why should I believe you?" I said, my hand on the door knob.

"Because you are change. You are what I fought and killed for." My hand released the door handle.

"What?"

"You are _change._" He said, coming towards me. "If you can get on the council, and make them see the light, the Vampire world will be forever altered. That's all I want." He paused and looked at his brother.

"If we do this for you and Dimitri and Sonya, promise me that you will try your hardest to straighten this twisted world." I nodded furiously.

"Anything. But first I have to get there. I have to be myself, a trustworthy, normal, dhampir."

"And we will get you there, my dear."

I opened the door. I walked out, wiping away and nonexistent tears. By god, if I could cry, I would be sobbing right now. If this worked, I would be a dhampir again. No more spirit rings, no more crazy Strigoi outbreaks.

I walked to the car and told the two inside that Robert could help us.

"Roza, are you sure?" Dimitri said, holding on to my arms, knowing that I was minutes from falling over from being so tired. Tired of everything. I was tired since the day we arrived in Baia together, and finally things were being resolved.

"I- Maybe- I trust him. I don't know why. Maybe it's because he's a spirit user… I don't know. But I think this _will _work." I said, resting my head on his warm chest.

"Rose? Dimitri?" Sonya said, poking her out the front door. "I want you two to survive, so just in case, I will go first. Just in case he's tricking us."

I nodded. "Thank you, Sonya." I broke away from Dimitri. "You may be a pain in my ass, but thank you."

She smiled a genuine smile, and went back inside.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Dimitri, grabbing his hand a squeezing.

"No." He said, laughing. "But neither of us are."

"Point taken." I said, breathing out.

We walked back inside, and saw Viktor coming out of one of the spare rooms with three stakes in his gloved hands.

He set them in front of Robert, who was cross legged on the floor. He looked deep in thought, and when the silver objects were placed in front of him, his hands immediately reached out to hover over them. He closed his eyes, and rested his hands on them.

This was it.

All of our lying, threatening, killing, and suffering will be brought to an end.

Well, at least Strigoi related lying, threatening, killing, and suffering. Soon, I will be a politician. That's a different story.


	6. Chapter 6: Humanity

**Chapter 6: Humanity**

Rose's POV

Sonya was laid down in front of the couch, her eyes closed. Robert was setting the two other stakes to the side of the coffee table, and went to stand over Sonya.

Viktor was ready to give the order, when Sonya called out, "Wait!" I moved forward, hoping she wouldn't back out.

"What's wrong?" I said, kneeling next to her.

She stuck her hand out towards me. "Please hold my hand. I've- I've never been this scared… I don't know what's wrong… I shouldn't be feeling this, I'm still Strigoi."

I carefully took her hand, resting our conjoined appendages on the floor. "What's wrong? Why is she feeling this?"

"Nothing is wrong," Viktor said, "Thing's are actually going well. Her being this close to spirit induced items is giving her a sense of humanity." He said.

I nodded. "Are you ready?" She squeezed my hand and nodded. "Alright then. Let's get this show on the road."

Viktor nodded towards Robert. Robert took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He took a moment. Grasped the stake in both hands, and opened his eyes. There were a few painstaking moments, where Dimitri and I shared looks of fear, hope, excitement, and love all mixed into one. I looked back to Sonya, and pure fear engulfed her futures. I smiled lightly at her, telling her that everything was going to be alright. I hoped.

Then Robert moved. He plunged the stake down, and Sonya screamed as she saw it come toward her.

I gasped and released Sonya's hand as I was thrown across the room as a white light blew through the room. I hit the wall, and blinked. Flash burn was left in my eye sight, but I could barely hear Sonya whimpering. I continued blinking as I fumbled towards her. I found her still outreached hand, and grasped it. She gripped on for dear life, but by her weak grip, I could tell that it had worked.

Sonya Karp, recent Strigoi, was Moroi once more.

As my vision cleared, I noticed Dimitri happy face over Sonya's body. I smile to him, and was about to say something, but Sonya moved.

"Did- did it work?" She said, her eyes glued shut, her free hand wandering her body if it had changed as well.

I grinned wider. "It did! Your Moroi again!" I yelled, hugging her.

Dimitri laughed. "Roza, we're going to be normal again… I can guard Lissa... you can be on the council… things are headed up…" He said. I nodded and reached over to grab his hands.

"If I could cry right now!" I yelled.

Sonya, who was sobering all over herself, scoffed. "You'd be a sobbing wreck just like me!"

I laughed and threw my hands up. But then I realized it was to quiet. We were missing people from our party. I looked around, terrified that they were gone, but only found an empathetic Viktor putting a wet towel on a sleeping Robert's head.

"He'll be ready again by tomorrow morning, but for now, you should all just relax and Sonya should enjoy herself." Viktor said, taking care of his brother. I nodded even thought he couldn't see him.

"I am rather tired." I said, standing up with Dimitri and taking his hand.

He smiled, "Viktor," He said, not taking his eyes off mine, "Where are the spare bedrooms?"

"Up the stairs. Almost all of them are empty so take your pick. Why? There is a couch here…" He trailed off… "Oh. Yah. Bye."

I chuckled. "Leave, you die." I said, dragging Dimitri up the stair. I heard her mumbled protests but only laughed and ignored him.

As soon as we were on the inside of the first room that was clear, I kicked the door shut, and tackled Dimitri.

"We are going to be normal." I said in between kisses. He pulled my mouth towards his again.

"I know. I love you so much…" He said, continuing to kiss me as he removed my button up shirt. I removed his, and we both struggled to get rid of them. Then we actually had to break apart to get our undershirts off and immediately connected again when our chests were bare.

"I love you so much Dimitri. I can't wait to be with you again, when you are completely mine." I said, fighting with my pants.

"I was always yours." He said, taking both us to the bed.

We kissed heavily for a moment, and then we came together as one, in perfect harmony. Slowly, and ever so carefully loving each other.

When we finished, I was laying on top of Dimitri, panting. "I love you so much…so so much. You are mine, and I am yours. We will always be together, and I never want to be apart from you." I said, snuggling into his warm chest. He wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Roza, my Roza, I cannot imagine a life without you. If it wasn't for you, I would still be an undead soulless creature of the night, and because of you, I am lying here, soul-full, holding the woman of my dreams in my arms." He reached up and kissed me, and I immediately responded. Unlike the others before, this one was slow and passionate. A kiss that would awake any princess and a kiss that would rattle the earth.

A kiss that was shattered with a knock on the door.

"Ugh," I said against his warm lips. I rolled over onto my back and made sure we were both covered. "Come in!" I said, allowing our intruder to intrude.

Sonya burst into the room. "I can fix one of you! I can do it! I seemed to momentarily forget that I was a spirit used as a Moroi! Ha ha!" She yelled, exuberant.

"This couldn't wait." I asked her, crushing her happiness.

She put her hands on her hips. "Rosemarie Hathaway- Er- Belikov! I thought you would be happy! We can get on with this even faster!"

"I'm sorry, but we were kind of in the middle of something here!" I said back, Dimitri blushing like a school girl.

She threw her hands up. "Fine! Don't take my help!" She walked out of the room.

"I guess we better get up then." Dimitri said. "If she can get you changed today, then you can go ahead of me and I will get changed tomorrow."

"Dimitri Belikov! What did we just get though saying to each other?" I said, rising up and leaning over him. "I just said that I would never leave you! And her you are, just throwing me out there."

He smiled. "Sorry love, I was just throwing an option out there." Dimitri Rose up to me and kissed me again. Nothing to passionate, just a kiss.

"I'm never leaving you again. I promise. Now, do you promise?" I said, looking sternly after him.

He laughed. "I promise."

**Please please please please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

**As you can tell, I really want to get this story out of the way, and I have been writing almost every day on it. I have been trying to keep It interesting, and hope you like it **

**Chapter Seven: Pain**

Lissa's POV

"Why are we here? We know that you are pregnant. What else can they tell us?" Christian asked, flipping through a magazine.

I grasped the thin paper under me. "If you don't shut up, I swear, I will hurt you."

He laughed. "Is this what you are going to be like for the next 9 months?"

I groaned. "I hope not," I said, rubbing my forehead, "But most likely."

"This will prove to be interesting in month three…" He said, scratching his chin.

"Why month 3?"

"Well, as I see it, it will be okay for month one, and I will just make fun of you for being all moody, month two it will prove to be rather annoying, and then, by the third month, I will be totally over it."

I chuckled and then realization hit me. "Oh no…"

"What? What's wrong?" Christian got up and looked me over.

"I'm going to be fat!" I sobbed and grasped his shirt.

He laughed again. "No matter what, you will be beautiful too me."

"You really mean it?" I said, lifted my tear streaked face up.

"I do, and besides, this gives you a reason to go shopping." I smiled and kissed Christian, the father of my unborn child, and the love of my life.

Adrian's POV

"How are they doing?" I asked Abe once the door was shut nice and tight and I knew we were alone.

"Well, last time I talked to them, they were headed to Las Vegas." He said, sitting down and pouring himself a glass of vodka. "Want some?"

I sat down across from him. "Sure. Fun place Las Vegas."

"Meh, you haven't been too Novosibirsk." He said, taking a gulp of the liquid.

"Well, I was…" I said, "Once. It was all a blur…" I said, staring off and taking a sip of my drink.

He chuckled and set his glass down. "Alright Ivashkov, back to business."

I straightened up and sat the glass down in front of me. "What did you need to talk to me about, _Your Highness?_" I said dramatically.

"I prefer 'Your Majesty' thank you very much." He said, smiling cockily. I chuckled as he went on. "When Rose comes back, she will need 5 votes to be put on the council permanently, and not just while I am on the throne. These votes all need to be by members of the royal families. I was counting on you to be one."

"Of course. I want to see Rose on that council more than anything. She can do some real good around here." I said, nodding.

"Exactly."

Sarah's POV

"I don't know, it just happened all so fast… Rose always thought that I was going to be the one on the council, that I was going to be the one in the throne, but it turned out to be her." Lissa said, pawing through the racks of clothing. "I'm happy for her. I really am." She smiled and pulled out a shirt to look at. "So how are things with you and Adrian?"

"He's a great guy, and he isn't drinking as much as he was…" I paused and deliberated if I wanted to tell her or not, "But, I did find him high as a kite off of a bag of Shrooms the other day."

She laughed. "I past him in the hallway a few days ago, and wondered what was wrong." She continued to look for clothing with a smile on her face.

"Do you think that Rose and Dimitri are really okay?" I asked her, holding up a pair of very stretchy pair of jeans.

Lissa sighed. "I hope so," Her arms dropped. "I mean, I would hope that they would call if something went wrong…"

"What if.. what if they…" I stuttered to get the terrifying words out.

Lissa jumped in. "What if they can't call?" She asked.

I nodded furiously.

"I don't know." She said, taking the pants form me. "Rose can't die. She's too strong. She would fight death himself if she had to."

Rose's POV

"Take my hand." Dimitri said, leaning over me. I nodded and grasped it, holding on for dear life.

I stared up to him, the tears coming on strong. "God, I love you so much Dimitri! So much. Please don't leave me."

"Never, Roza, never." He said, grasping my hand tighter.

I smiled to him, and then closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, just as Sonya had done, and opened my eyes again. "Alright. I'm ready."

"Good." Robert said, kneeling over me.

I watched as he stabled himself, ready to strike. I gulped, and watched as the stake came down over my heart.

As it pierced me, I saw my life literally flash before my eyes. Saying goodbye to my mother the first day of Kindergarten, meeting Lissa, the car accident, running away, meeting Dimitri, falling in love, fighting for my life, having him ripped away from me, and everything up until now. Then I was filled with a beautiful white light. One that made the world a better place, and my heart glow. It reached every single finger and tow then receded back into my heart, making me gasp and open my eyes.

Nothing changed. I was most likely weaker, but I wouldn't find that out until later. I squeezed my hands, one empty and one still holding Dimitri's, just making sure everything was real. I smiled up at Dimitri, but something seemed… off.

"Dimitri?" I asked, sitting up, his hand still in mine. I grabbed his shoulder, pulling him towards me. I expected to find his beautiful brown eyes, and tan skin, but instead I found red eyes and a pale complexion.

"Roza," He breathed, staring at me and smiling cruelly. I tried to pull my hand back but gasped in pain as he gripped my hand until my bones popped. He pulled my captured hand towards his mouth and I struck out with my opposite hand. He caught it in his other hand, and I struggled to get away.

He brought my hand to his mouth again, and bit down into my wrist. I screamed. All I felt was pain. No endorphins, no bliss.

"Sonya!" I screamed out, still trying to pry myself away from Strigoi Dimitri. She came out of the kitchen, and dropped the bowl that was full of cereal. She raced to get the last stake from the coffee table.

"Rose!" She yelled panicked, "I don't know how to charm it!"

"Just… Just…" I was starting to get weak from blood loss. "Charm it… spirit…"

She nodded furiously as I started to lean into Dimitri's Strigoi form. I whimpered as he bit down harder, still only feeling pain.

"Viktor…" He came back into the room after quickly taking his brother away from the scene, and stood next to Sonya. He looked warily toward Dimitri, but he was obviously too preoccupied with the blood lust to notice anything else.

Sonya cried out, and opened her eyes. She slowly crept up behind me and grasped my shoulder. I immediately felt Spirit coursing through my body, healing my blood loss. With my new found power, which wouldn't be there for long if Dimitri kept going the way he was, I ripped my wrist away from his mouth with a strangled scream. I jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. He fought back, but with my surprise attack, I had him at a disadvantage.

My wrist started to throb, and my crushed hand wasn't doing very well either, which made my right arm almost useless. "Sonya! Do it now!" She struggled to get over to me, and then needed some instruction on how to do it.

Dimitri bucked underneath me, and I almost fell off of him. I used the little weight I had to help. Sonya looked where she was going, and stabbed into Dimitri's heart.

He screamed, and I used my unhurt hand to help force the stake in further. The white light appeared again, and I closed my eyes against it. When it faded, I collapsed to the side of Dimitri, who I didn't even look at to see if he was a dhampir or not, and past out.

Sonya's POV

"I did it!" I said, panting. "Rose! I did it!" I looked towards Dimitri, and saw that he was just starting to gain his bearings again. Then I saw Rose, who was passed out next to him. "Oh no, Rose! Rose, please be okay!" I crawled over to her, trying to heal her. I tried, but failed. I was much too tired.

"Sonya, please, try to heal her." Dimitri said, caring only about what happened to Rose.

"I can't Dimitri, I have used to much power already." I said.

He groaned and ripped a piece of his shirt off. He wrapped it around Rose's forearm, and she groaned in her sleep as he tied it.

"Oh god, I can't believe I did this… I hurt her again… I promised her I wouldn't!" He said, cursing himself.

I felt sorry for the guy. "Dimitri, is there anyone that you can call that can help us?" No response. "Help Rose?" His head snapped up and he searched my face.

"Lissa… Adrian… Abe… I have to make a call!"

**Will Dimitri forgive himself this time? Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Angry Cuddles

**Here is the next one everyone! There will only be one more chapter, I plan on making it a little longer than my stupid 1,000 word ones, so I hope you are looking forward to that. This story is coming to an end, and I must say, I am not too sad to see it go. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, and all your fabulous support. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight:** **Angry Cuddles**

Abe's POV

Adrian and I, oddly enough, got along rather well. We are both corrupt Moroi, who were ignored by the rest of the Moroi population. That was, until they want something. From Adrian, they (the women) usually wanted some of his… uh… valued time. From me, they either wanted some to disappear, or a loan which usually ended up with someone (everyone else besides me) with broken kneecaps.

Pretty perfect pair.

We laughed, drank, laughed. Then it stopped when my phone rang. Dimitri's number came up on the screen and I quickly answered it.

"Belikov." I said into the device.

"Abe, I need Adrian and Lissa. Las Vegas. Now." He said, sounding a tad tired.

"What's happened? Is Rose alright?"

"I wouldn't be asking you to bring them here if she wasn't." He said angrily. "I'll meet you at the airport in 3 hours." Then the line went dead.

Adrian looked worried. "What's wrong? Are they okay?" I ignored him.

"Pavel!" I yelled, summoning my most trusted hired guardian. He came in calmly.

"Yes sir?"

"Get my jet ready, and have Princess Dragomir on it. Now." He nodded and turned around, leaving Adrian and I alone again.

"Abe, what's going on?" He asked, now sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Rose has been hurt." I cut him off before he could bombard me with questions. "That's all I know." He nodded, and I got up. "We need to be on that plane."

Dimitri's POV

Two and a half hours after I had called Abe, we all piled into the car. Sonya was driving, Robert was giving directions in the passenger seat, and Rose was laid over me and Viktor in the backseat.

She groaned in her sleep, and I smoothed out her hair, a smile came over her beautiful face, but was gone as fast as it came when I moved her injured arm. She groaned louder this time, her face distorted into pain.

For the first time in a long time, I bit my lip to hold in the tears. Rose was in pain, real pain, and I was the one who caused it. I was disgusted with myself for doing such a thing.

"It's not your fault, Dimitri." Sonya said, turning left at a stop light.

"But it is Sonya." I said, still stroking Rose's hair. "And you know it."

"I don't. Because it's not true. Stop feel sorry for yourself, get over it and move the hell on. Rose needs you, and the Moroi world needs Rose. See the upside down pyramid here? _You _are the bottom of this pyramid, and you are holding it all up. I know that's hard, but you are going to have to do it. For Rose." Sonya said, her voice softening

I was shocked to say the least. Everything she said was true. I had no one to lean on, but Rose had me, and she needed me.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I still thing that it was my fault, but you're right. Rose needs me."

On my lap, Rose groaned. "What the fuck Dimitri? Seriously? If you don't stop thinking that everything is your fault, I'm going to have to… well, I can't leave you, because no matter how much I don't want you to have to hold me up, you do. Sonya was right about that. You need to stop it though! You are not at fault for the fly dying outside, the dog being hit by a car, and you certainly aren't at any fault here for my actions. Dumbass!"

Viktor laughed as Rose finished her ranting. "There's the Rose that I used to know."

Robert chuckled as well. "You all have to deal with her all the time?"

"You, shut the hell up!" Rose yelled, sitting up, trying hard not to hurt her wrist, and turned herself around so she was sitting in between Viktor and I.

After a few minutes of silence, Sonya pulled up to one of the airport information booths. They directed us to a private tarmac, and we drove on.

When we got there, the airplane was slowing to a stop, and the movable stairs pulled towards it. The minute the door opened, Abe sprinted out, hurrying down the stairs and spotting the car.

"Move Dimitri." Rose said. I quickly complied, still speechless from her outburst. I opened the door and stepped out, allowing her out. She stepped out after me, holding her injured arm. Abe ran over to us, Lissa and Adrian quickly following, and Rose started to walk towards them.

"Kiz!" Abe yelled, stepping right in front of her. Without even saying a thing, Lissa immediately grabbed Rose and healed her. The blood that was on the cloth that was wrapped around her wrist disappeared and I saw her start bending it back and forth.

I smiled, glad to know that she was fine. I leaned back on the car, just watching her.

"It's still not your fault. And Rose is right. You are an idiot." Sonya said, leaning next to me.

"You know, I think she used more... colorful language to describe me." I said, a smile resting on my lips.

Rose's POV

"Thank you, Lissa." I said, moving my wrist around.

"No problem. I'm just glad you are alright. You lost a lot of blood. You're adrenaline must be running really high right now, or else you would most likely been asleep." She said back, smiling.

I chuckled. "Yah. It's been a rough day to say the least."

"What happened, Rose?" Adrian asked, a worried look on his face.

"Well, first thing, I am no longer a Strigoi Dhampir thing." Abe swooped me into a hug. I laughed as he twirled me around, loving how much we connected. He set me down, still embracing me in a half hug as I explained the rest. "Neither is Dimitri, and now we have a new tag along, Sonya Karp."

"Crazy Karp?" Lissa asked, stunned. I nodded, pointing to the car. Lissa looked over, shocked.

"Yup."

"And I suppose the others in the car are Viktor and his brother?" Abe asked, suddenly tensing at my side. Lissa flinched, and I immediately sprung into action.

"Yes, but we will be letting them go. I don't plan on incarcerating Viktor again, and his brother is the reason I am standing here. They will be fine. No need to worry about them anymore."

"I don't trust him Rose, he almost tried to kill you." Abe said.

"Yah well, a lot of people have tried to kill me." I pointed out, standing my ground.

Adrian spoke up. "Are you sure Rose? This man is horrible." Lissa slowly nodded.

"Just leave it alone guys. They are leaving." I said, turning around and walking towards the car.

I leaned into the open window, looking in on Viktor who had moved into the driver's seat. "You are never to show your face again. No telling what happened, no coming back for any crazy revolution. I'll be watching."

He smiled to me. "Thank you, Rose. I know that you will do what needs to be done." I nodded, and lifted myself off the car. Dimitri and Sonya did the same, and the car drove off.

"You two," I said to Dimitri and Sonya, "Into the plane. We need to get to court." I said, already walking back to the plane.

Abe, Lissa, and Adrian followed. When I got up the steps, and worried Christian and Sarah were there. They hugged me, but I just brushed them off, growing tired quickly. I stumbled the back of the plane, where I knew a bed was. I walked through the door, closing it behind me, seeing the bed. I collapsed onto it, just wanted to sleep.

_Twenty minutes later._

Sleep had yet to come. I laid in every which way, just wanting to rest, but no luck. I sighed, knowing what my heart and mind wanted. I got up, walked to the door and opened it.

I poked my head out, looking at the occupants of the cabin. I spotted Dimitri. "Dimitri?" He looked up to me. "Can I talk to you?" He excused himself from the conversation, and came towards me.

I opened the door wider, and shut it behind me. I crawled back onto the bed, shoving my head into the pillow.

He chuckled. "You really didn't want to talk did you?"

I shook my head on the pillow. He outright laughed this time, and laid with me in the bed. I cuddle up with him, and he wrapped his arms around me, immediately making me feel safe.

"This doesn't mean anything. I'm still angry. I love you, but I'm still angry."

"I love you too, Roza. I do."

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hathaway Mazur Belikov

**Alright guys, (whoever's left) this is it. The end to another story. I am sorry it took so long, and I have not a single excuse. I am just sorry, and that's it. I hope you enjoy this last chapter, and be sure to check out Tomorrow Is Another Day.**

Chapter 9: Hathaway Mazur Belikov

Rose's POV

"Then it's settled." I said, standing in front of the rest of the council, in my best suit. "The motion has been passed. The Dhampir Right's Bill has succeeded."

The council and king stood and clapped as I stood proud, finally being able to make my dreams and thousands of others real. Four hard months of fighting, I had done it. I wrote and fought for this bill.

The clapping subsided, allowing me to step down. Council members tried to talk to me, but I passed them, looking to Abe, who nodded. I pushed open the door of the council chamber and walked out, head held high, expressionless. People in the palace halls stopped dead in their tracks, looking over to me with worried and anticipating looks as I passed them in the path towards the same doors that I stepped out of almost seven months ago, promising change. That change had finally been achieved.

The doormen open the two massive doors, letting me look out to the thousands who had gathered, knowing what had been happening inside, only moments ago. The crowd all looked towards me, immediately silent. Dimitri walked from one of the pillars in front of the building and stood next to me, heading towards the podium with microphones attached to it. Cameras flashed as I made my approach, and reporters slowly made their way to the front, needy looks on their faces. With Dimitri at my side, I rested my comfortably on the podium, taking in a deep breath.

"Good evening." I said, my voice amplified as more cameras flashed in my face, a thing I was very accustomed to now. "This is the day that you have all been waiting for. This is the day that will go down in our history for millennia's to come. You all know what I and others have done to make this day possible, how long we have fought for it, and the lives that have been given to support it. The road is still long and dangerous, many things still stand in our way, but today, I can tell you that The Dhampir Right's Bill has passed!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, camera flashed in a quickened pace, and a smile crept onto my face. Dimitri rested his hand on mine. I looked up to him and felt a rush of love. Our lives could finally be legal here at court.

I turned back to the crowd.

"I have been living with Dimitri, my husband, for some time now, our marriage never recognized by the Court. But, at noon today, I can place my signature on a piece of paper that states that here, in Court, I am married! Marriage is surely the largest part of this bill, but other things are incorporated as well. It states the Dhampirs in the many Academy's around the world, have to be at least 17 and fully graduated from high school to be given a Guardian status, and that they are allowed to take a part in choosing who they will guard."

The crowd cheered again, screams of joy being heard.

"This is a very large achievement, but it is not the last things on my agenda. I will continue to fight for the fairness and needs of the people that the council and King are here to serve. I promise to stay honest and just, never to waver on my opinions!"

I turned to Dimitri and smiled, knowing that this is not the last thing that I will be fighting for, and knowing that the work on this subject alone is far from over.

**VA**

One week later

I opened the gate to the backyard of Lissa's house and walked in with Dimitri, who was carting four massive bags of baby stuff.

"Why can't you carry some of this?" He complained, almost dropping the blue one with cute ducks all over it.

I scoffed. "Because you are the one that was so indecisive and had to get them all of it. I am sticking with my present." I lifted up a small purple bag with a tiny blue bow on it.

He grunted and continued to walk. The party was in full swing, Adrian and Sarah were dancing together in the middle of the grass, Abe was laughing with Christian, Sonya and Mikhail were relaxing together, on one of the outside couches(still astounded at being together), and Lissa was shaking boxes and bags, trying to see what was inside each one.

She turned when she heard us come in, coming out from behind the table with all of the presents, and exposing her entire body, which was giant. She was nearly eight months pregnant, and was still growing. That little baby boy that was inside her, was freaking huge. Darn. Already swearing near the baby.

"What did you guys get me?" She asked puzzled, staring at the large bags Dimitri set on the ground, as there was no room left on the table.

"Oh no. What _Dimitri _got you. I had nothing to do with all of that. I got you this." I held up my bag, and set it on the corner of the table, effectively giving away what it was as it gave off a little rattle.

"Dimitri? _You _did this?" She asked, perplexed.

He smiled. "I couldn't decide. All the stuff was so little… and cute…"

I chuckled, remembering how long it took us to get out of the store. We hadn't even gone shopping for baby stuff. We went for food, but got sidetracked. We never actually got to the food in fact. The grocery store closed before we got out of the baby store.

"Christian!" Lissa called out, making Christian and my father walk towards us. "Look what Dimitri got us!" She said, pointing excitedly to the bags. "This baby is going to be so spoiled by his uncle!"

"Uncle?" Dimitri asked quietly.

Lissa chuckled. "Of course silly! Rose is my sister, and you are her husband, ergo, uncle." Dimitri lit up like a Christmas tree, a smile lighting his face brightly.

"Thank you," He said.

"Our pleasure." Christian said, wrapping his arm around Lissa's shoulders. Smiling to Dimitri, knowing how much that meant to Dimitri.

I laughed, leaving Dimitri in his happy state to talk to Sarah and Adrian, who were now sitting down. "Hey guys." I said, plunking into a chair next to them.

"Hey Rose. How's life?" Sarah asked, stroking Adrian's arm.

I shrugged. "Pretty freaking amazing. It's all starting to calm down, you know?"

She laughed and nodded. "You've done amazing things, and we are all so happy for you."

"Yah…" I gazed at the stars above me. "I wish my mom was here to see it all happening."

Adrian leaned forward and grabbed my hand. "I know you don't believe in God, but if there is a heaven, she's there, watching you make history."

I smiled at him, and squeezed his hand, "Thanks. You're right." I lifted myself up, and walked over to my father, who was sipping on this glass of whatever booze he had to today.

"Whatcha drinking?" I asked, wondering if it was some rich liquid he imported from some crazy country.

"Apple juice." He said. I scoffed and took his glass, taking a sip.

"Oh my god, you weren't kidding."

He took the glass back from me. "Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Yah, your right. But still. You know what I meant."

I laughed. "I love you, Baba."

He smiled. "I love you too, Kiz."

Smiling, I walked away and back to Dimitri. He grinned as he opened his arms, letting me fall into them. "I am so happy that everything is calming down, and the stress has faded." I breathed in deeply, smelling his and the crisp night air.

"I am so proud of you, Roza." He murmured into my hair, making me feel safe and loved, my family around me, and my problems left outside for the time being.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur Belikov. With every name, comes a person in my life that has helped me grow, succeed, and become the person who I am today. And who help me keep my promises. Big and little.


End file.
